The Revival of the Shiba Clan
by Hi No Naka Kara Ryu
Summary: Basically what the title says... The Shiba Clan is about to be revived, and watch as hilarity, drama, and romance ensues! HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, plus others! Please Review! It gives me motivation and helps me to write better!


AN: This is my first ever Bleach fic, and is based off of the episodes available to me (seasons 1 & 2), whichever episode is the one where Karin meets Toshiro, and some knowledge found on wikipedia. Just don't hate on my lack of knowledge ( or my pairings) when you review, please.

* * *

"Very good, Karina-chan. I only have one suggestion for you before we begin sparring again – do _**not**_ hold back because I am your sensei!"

A young woman who looked to be anywhere from her late teens to early twenties, smirked as she taunted, "As you wish, Yoruichi-sama! But _**you**_ must _**also**_ nothold back just because I am your student!" The other woman smiled as a fire came into both their eyes and replied, "Hai, Karina-chan." It was as the elder woman, now known as Yoruichi, finished these words that the younger of the two, now known as Karina, suddenly flash-stepped forward while swinging her zanpakto in an upward arch. When the two warriors finally clashed, there was a deafening '_CLANG_' and a cloud of dust and debris shot forward from the two women's swords' point of contact. As the cloud started to dissipate, all that could be seen was one figure standing over the other with their zanpakto to the fallen warriors' throat. Finally, when the two figures could be seen clearly, clapping resonated throughout the basements training grounds as Kisuke Urahara made his presence known.

Grinning at the sight before him, the shopkeeper couldn't help himself as he yelled out, "Great job, Karina!" When the two women appeared at his side he continued with a more serious tone, "You finally beat your sensei without your Vizard form, Kimiko. Yuka has also beaten her sensei without tapping into her Vizard form, Yuriko. This means that we now have to present the rightful Shiba Clan Leader, along with the Shiba Princess, before the Captain Commander and the Captains of the Gotei 13. Are you prepared for this, Karina-sama?" As the shopkeeper asked this decisive question, he could see the determination flare in the young woman's eyes.

"Hai, Uncle Kisuke. I am ready to revive the Shiba Clan!"

* * *

The preparations for the group to safely enter into Soul Society took almost an additional day to complete, but at around midnight of the following day Urahara finally got the OK to send the Shiba Clan Leader and her sister, the Shiba Clan Princess, into Soul Society. Immediately after getting the OK, the shopkeeper called the sister's retainers to inform them that they were to arrive at the shop within the hour in order to enter into Soul Society on time. Urahara was pleasantly surprised when the four shinigami arrived in the basement in less than 5 minutes, completely ready to go through the Gate. Nodding to Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, indicating a need to speak to the sisters briefly, he spoke quietly as he strictly told them to only reveal their Human Identities to the Captain Commander and those whom he allowed to be present when the sisters did so. He also reminded them to keep him updated on their progress. After they quietly agreed, he walked them back to their retainers and friends, who were waiting in front of the Gate. Once the group was through the gate, Urahara smiled and chuckled quietly to himself as he thought about what Karina had in store for Soul Society.

* * *

As soon as the Gate closed behind them, Ichigo and Rukia turned to Karina and Yuka with mild suspicion in their eyes. Yuka, sensing the discomfort of her retainers, quietly muttered something under her breath before turning to her sister. Karina, seeing that Yuka had turned to her with pleading eyes that clearly showed her intentions, nodded and in turn looked to her retainers, Ichigo and Rukia, and coughed lightly. Once the shinigami couple saw the look in Karina's dark violet eyes, they immediately gave the Shiba Clan Leader their attention. Ensuring that the two older shinigami had given her their complete attention, Karina and Yuka spoke simultaneously and with quiet authority, "What we are about to tell you is confidential and will be treated as such. If we find you have told others of this occurrence before the meeting with the Captain Commander, you will be tried with treason against the Noble House of Shiba. Is this understood?" When the couple nodded their consent, the sisters looked at each other before grinning. Finally, Karina said, "Well, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, aren't you going to congratulate the two of us?"

"Yeah, Karin-nee-sama, Ichi-nii should congratulate his younger sisters on becoming the Shiba Clan Leader and Princess, shouldn't he?" Yuka spoke with a smile in her voice as the two older people in their group stood dumbfounded by this unexpected news.

It was Rukia who recovered her senses first. "K-Karin? Yu-Yuzu? Is that really the two of you?" At their nods, she bowed politely while she calmly stated, "As the Kuchiki Princess, it is my honor to escort you to the Captain Commander and welcome you into Soul Society. Shall we continue on our way?"

"Hai, Rukia-nee-sama," the twins replied together.

As they continued on their way, the three women in the group talked continuously while Ichigo walked behind them trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his younger sisters were considered nobility in Soul Society. What did that make him? Was he nobility also? And if so, why wasn't he the Shiba Clan Leader?

As if reading his mind, Yuka aka Yuzu, left the conversation between her older twin and her Rukia-nee-sama to take Ichigo's much larger hand in hers. Seeing the confusion present in his eyes, she quickly began to explain what had happened when she and Karin, aka Karina, had turned 16.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Happy birthday, my lovely daughters! As you are off from school right now, and seeing as you have just turned 16, there are some things I need to talk to you about. Please come into the living room soon."_

_Yuzu and Karin had just finished breakfast when they heard their father's unusually serious tone calling them into the living room. The twins looked at each other before mutually deciding the dishes could be done at a later time and walking into the living room where they saw their father sitting on the couch with their Uncle Kisuke. Not understanding what was going on Yuzu voiced her confusion to her father and uncle._

"_Yuzu, Karin… Do you remember those stories your Aunt Yoruichi used to tell you about the shinigami?" At their nods, he continued, "Well, I have something important to tell you. I regret to tell you that I am a shinigami of the Noble House of Shiba; I am just in a fully-functioning Gigai that allows me to age and live life as a normal human would. This means that you are not human, not completely. You are half shinigami, and half human. To boot, Karin you are the next rightful leader of the Shiba Clan – Karina Yuriko Shiba. Yuzu, you are the next Shiba Princess – Yuka Kimiko Shiba. Your dimwit older brother is the next Shiba Prince – Ichigo Daisuke Shiba. However, in order for you to take your positions, you need to release your shinigami and Vizard forms."_

"_Which is where I come in," Kisuke said. "I am here to offer shinigami training to you both. The only reason I am offering this to you at such a young age is because Ichigo – that baka – released both his forms when he was 15 and has maintained Captain Level. If the two of you start your training now, you will be ready to be presented to the Captain Commander by your 18__th__ birthday and be the correct age to start reviving your Clan. Any questions?" _

"_Hai, Uncle Kisuke. Does Ichi-nii know of this?" Karin asked. At Kisuke's negative affirmation, Karin continued her line of questions, "Then how is it possible for me to be the next rightful leader of the Shiba Clan if Ichi-nii is older than me? Why am I not simply a Princess like Yuzu?"_

"_That is my doing, Karin," their father replied. "It is because you have indicated that you are in possession of the Shiba Clan ability – the ability to control and project your reitsu at will – while your baka of a brother has not."_

_It was then that Yuzu spoke up for the first time, "Daddy, what does Uncle Kisuke mean when he says 'be the correct age to start reviving the Clan?'"_

"_He simply means that you will be at the beginning of the correct marrying age for noblewomen of your status."_

"_But I am dating Jinta-kun!"_

"_I know, sweetheart, and have already dealt with that particular issue. As Clan Leader, it will be Karina's responsibility to provide an heir to the Shiba linage as soon as possible. If she fails at this, it will then be your brother's responsibility. You won't have to worry about providing an heir, the only reason you are to be trained – if you accept your uncle's offer – is so that you and Karina will be equals on the battle field, and therefore, equals in the eyes of the Gotei's 13 captains."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Ichigo stood dumbfounded once again as his youngest sister finished her account of how she and her older twin had found out about their shinigami half. "So let me get this straight, Yuzu –"

"Ichigo, her name is Yuka," Karin interrupted. "Seeing as we are almost to the end of the Passageway, and nearing Soul Society, I figure you need to be told of this now. In the eyes of the Soul Society, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki are fully human. Our Goat-Chin of a father has hid himself from most of Soul Society for so long, that it is not common knowledge that he married our mother. That is why as of now, until I announce you as the Shiba Clan Prince, you are still Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. You are lucky, Ichi-nii, as your true name is the same as your human one. Unfortunately for Yuka and me, our names are different. This means that in order to become the Shiba Clan Leader and Princess, we must go by the names of our true selves – Karina and Yuka. We are still your little sisters, but in public you must call the both of us Shiba-sama. This is only until I make the official announcement that you are the Shiba Clan Prince. After this announcement, you may call us Karina-nee-sama and Yuka-nee-sama or simply Nee-sama. If you call us by our human names, there will be dire consequences. Is that understood, Ichigo-nii-sama?"Karina finished with a somber look in her eyes.

Seeing how serious his younger sister was, Ichigo just nodded as he muttered, "Hai, Shiba-sama," under his breath just as they reached the end of the Passageway. Hearing his sisters sigh, the Fifth Division Captain looked up from his pity-party, only to see the twins situating their zanpakto before simultaneously saying, "Rukia-nee-sama, you may open the Gate now." When the four shinigami exited the Passageway, there were loud cheers from the large group of non-seated officers from the Gotei 13 that suddenly surrounded them. Seeing Rukia's signal, Ichigo stepped in front of Karina as Rukia went to stand behind Yuka so that they could safely lead the sisters through the growing mob and into the Captain Commander's office. Once they arrived, Ichigo told the young women to behave themselves while he announced their arrival. It was a few moments before the Fifth Division Captain came back to escort Rukia and the sisters could come into the room. As soon as the three women stepped through the doors Rukia stepped over to Ukitake, the Thirteenth Division Captain and therefore hers, leaving the twins standing in the middle of the room. Then Karina unexpectedly stepped forward and began to speak with a tone that commanded authority, "Captain Commander Yamamoto, it is an honor to finally meet you. We heard of your proposition through our father and uncle, and agree. The two of us have waited two years for this day, and wish to tell you our response. Although we agree that a marriage must take place for the Shiba Clan to fully recover from our losses, we do not agree that one of us be married. Rather than having my sister Yuka or myself marry one of the other Noble Clan Leaders, I propose that our Nii-sama marry the only available Noble Princess; Rukia Kuchiki." When the young Shiba Clan Leader was finished speaking, shocked silence met her words. Hearing no open objections, Karina just smirked.

"This is a rather… interesting… counter proposition. Vice-Captain Kuchiki, do you object to this marriage proposal?" Yamamoto asked Rukia. At her negative confirmation, Yamamoto smiled as he then asked, "Then I am correct in assuming that you know the Shiba Clan Prince's true identity?" When she nodded once again, Yuka smiled as she went to hug her new Nee-sama. "Then it is settled. Now I have another proposition for you, Karina-sama, and you alone. Before I ask, however, we must get on with the announcements," Yamamoto declared. "Shiba-sama, Shiba-sama you both know what must happen. The captains of the Gotei 13 do not, however, so I will take a moment to explain this ceremony to them." Yamamoto took a moment to look at the sisters, and smiled once they nodded their approval. Continuing with his thought, the old Captain Commander spoke once more, "This ceremony is unique to the Noble House of Shiba, and consists of the Shiba Clan Leader revealing the Prince and or Princess, and then fighting to assure his or her position. After the fights are dealt with the Shiba Clan Leader will formally announce the Prince and or Princess, and then I will announce the Shiba Clan Leader. Once this information is made public, I will talk with selective captains and vice-captains regarding the sleeping arrangements for the two female Shiba Clan members for the evening. Tomorrow, there will be a captain and vice-captain only party at the newly renovated Shiba Estate, which resides under the supervision of the Tenth Division. Are there any questions?" When no one spoke, the Captain Commander was deadly serious when he announced, "Then let the ceremony begin."

As soon as Yamamoto stopped talking Karina nodded to Yuka and Ichigo, and the three siblings walked up to the Captain Commander. Gasps were heard throughout the room when all of the attending Shiba Clan siblings, most notably who the Gotei 13 Captains and Vice-Captains thought was Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, were standing in front of the Gotei 13 Captain Commander. Chuckling to herself, Karina stepped forward. "I, Karina Yuriko Shiba, hereby declare the Shiba Clan Prince, Ichigo Daisuke Shiba, and the Shiba Clan Princess, Yuka Kimiko Shiba, to the Captains of the Gotei 13. In order to assume my rightful position as the next Shiba Clan Leader, I must fight against my siblings and win both times. If I do not, I must pass on the title of Clan Leader to the victor." Karina smirked as she spoke next, "I shall first fight my younger sister, Yuka, before going on to fight against my elder brother." Seeing some apprehension, she continued somberly, "Be warned, however, that any interference will result in treason against the Shiba Clan." With that final statement, Karina signaled her siblings to follow her onto the battleground prepared especially for their upcoming brawls.

* * *

Ending AN: Seriously, please please please REVIEW! I need feedback on how well I am doing writing wise, and where my readers want me to go with this story... Any review is appreciated!


End file.
